Fur vs Fangs
by evil-chick-spike-lvr
Summary: It has been 2 months since Viktor was killed by Selenes hand and her and Michael have still been running from the Death Dealers who have been seeking revenge on them for killing their leader. Also Markus has awoken and is also seeking revenge.Selene and M
1. Christina

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from Underworld and never will. But it is an awesome movie. The only characters I own are Sonja, Kathleen, Lisa, Riley, Ally, Dena, Tara, Christina, George, Tom, and Tai._

_**A/N:** This is only my 3rd fic and my 1st Underworld fic so please review and tell me how I did. Also tell me if there is anything u would like me to add or think I should add, and if I make any mistakes. But most importantly please read and review._

_**Summary:** It has been 2 months since Selene and Michael defeated Viktor and began to run but now there in for even more trouble. Markus has awakened and is looking to seek revenge on them. But while on the run Selene and Michael meet both vampires and lycans that are willing to help, them defeat Markus and the rest of the Death Dealers who are after them. But who are these new helpers and what's in it for them._

**_Fur vs. Fangs _**

_**Chapter Summary:** Selene and Michael are still on the run and one of the places they go is Paris. At 1st they thought it would be safe because it wasn't in England, but they were wrong and they have to run again. Where will they go next, is it safe anywhere?_

_**Chapter 1:** Christina _

It has been 2 months since Selene killed Viktor (you know what I mean) with her own hands and she and Michael started running from the Death Dealers and she still hadn't stopped thinking about that night.

_Kraven shot Michael in the chest with a silver bullet and Michael began to slip, then the almost dieing Lucian told Selene to bite Michael to safe him and everyone else in the world, so she did and then Viktor pulled her off and threw her against a wall. She began to fight when Michael awoke and his eyes turned black. Then he got up and his skin turned blackish blue, his bones started to rearrange themselves like when a lycan changes form but he still stood and looked somewhat human except for his face which looked a little like a lycans but not so much a wolf looking nose, his nails also grew so they looked like claws and his skin colour that had changed. While this was happening Viktor had thrown Selene against a wall again and was about to attack again when he looked up and saw Michael. "No it can't be" said Viktor, then Michael growled and jumped down to attack and fight Viktor. They fought for some time until Michael was thrown into some rock and began to get a little tired. When Selene saw Viktor walking to Michael with a sword she new that Viktor was going to kill Michael and she couldn't do anything about it because she already fought him and he beat her so she stood there not knowing what to do and Viktor was getting ready to attack and kill Michael. Just then Selene saw Viktors sword that had been thrown to the floor and she picked it up and went over to Viktor, he turned around and she swung the sword at his neck and beheaded him and he disappeared into a pile of dust. Then Selene and Michael had to leave because the Death Dealers were coming and when they would see what Selene had done they would definitely kill her, so they ran and ran and still haven't stopped running._

_----------_

Present time

_----------_

"Hurry up there gaining on us Selene," said Michael very much wanting to get somewhere safe.

"Ok, ok I can only run so fast."

Selene and Michael have been running for an hour down the alleys of Paris and the Death Dealers still hadn't given up. Ever since Selene killed Viktor, the Death Dealers who followed him have been chasing Selene and Michael, seeking revenge on their leaders killers.

It has only been 2 months yet Selene and Michael have already been around the world. They've been to Russia, India, Tokyo, Nevada (they couldn't stay there long of course, too much sun), and then now they ended up in Paris.

"Hey how about in there," Michael suggested pointing to a little hole in the hall of a pub.

"Sure, looks good enough, can they see us?"

"No, it looks good."

They entered the pub and found a booth out of sight but where they could see the door. Then Selene smelt something, it smelt like vampires. She looked at the door and around the room but didn't see the Death Dealers. Just then she also smelt werewolves. She looked around the room and then she noticed something. This wasn't just any pub; it was a pub for vamps and wolves. Just then a woman walked up to their table.

"What can I get you?" asked the young woman.

"Nothing for now," said Selene.

"We're fine," added Michael.

"Are you sure, you wouldn't like some steak or maybe some blood."

"What are you talking about?"

"You are a vampire and you are a hybrid aren't you?" asked the young women.

"Yes but how did you know?" asked Michael.

"My mother was became a vampire when I was 5 and my uncle became a werewolf when I was 7."

"Really, well I'm Selene and this is Michael. And how did you know that he was hybrid?"

"I've been around vampires and werewolves my whole life and he had the look and smell of both so I just put 2 and 2 together."

"Oh, and how can you tell the difference of the scents when you're neither a vamp, or wolf?"

"Well my mother and uncle taught me how to tell the difference and I was born with a more then perfect sense of smell."

"Oh well that answers that."

"Oh by the way my names Christina and I own this pub."

"Nice to meet you," said Selene.

"By the way who are you hiding from?"

"What makes you think we're hiding from anyone?" asked Michael.

"Well you both keep looking towards the door and around the room and I've hidden enough vamps and wolves to know when they are hiding from someone."

"Oh well we're hiding from a group of vampires that are seeking revenge on us for killing their leader," explained Michael.

"Oh well if you need a place to hide this is the perfect place, I have a room in the back that is perfect for hiding, it has a door that goes into the sewers and has a bullet proof, steel door. I've hidden many vamps and wolves in that room and they are still around today."

"Thanks, well we might just need that room because we have company," said Michael as he looked at the door to see the death Dealers entering the pub.

"Sure no problem follow me."


	2. Vampire Sisters

_**Disclaimer: **I neither own nor profit from Underworld and never will, although it is an awesome movie._

_**Chapter Summary:** The Death Dealers enter Christina's pub looking for Selene and Michael but Christina's not dumb and they leave. Selene and Michael kind of hire Christina as their informant and another 2 characters join them. What will happen next…?_

_**Chapter 2:** The vampire sisters._

_The Death Dealers walked into the little pub and realized right away that this wasn't just any pub it was a pub for both vampires and lycans. They thought that if Selene and the hybrid were to hide somewhere that this would be the kind of place they would hide. They looked around the pub but didn't see Selene or the hybrid. They looked around for the owner of the pub to see if they can get some answers out of them. The first one they noticed was neither a vamp or a lycan but a regular human with short messy auburn hair, medium height, medium build and what they could see blue eyes. They walked up to her to see if she knew where the owner was. "Excuse me miss do you know where the owner of this establishment is," asked the vamp that seemed to be the leader of there hunting party._

"_Yah you're looking at her and the names Christina, now what can I do for you?" Christina asked the vamps._

"_We're looking for a vampiress and a hybid have you seen them?" the same vamp asked._

"_Well I've seen a lot of vimpiresses and no hybrids that I know of."_

"_Are you sure you haven't seen them? A vampiress with dark hair, blue eyes, about your height and build, and a guy, with brown hair, about 6 foot, and a medium/large build. They go by the names of Selene and Michael."_

"_No sorry don't sound familiar, a lot of vamps and lycans come in here and after a while they all look the same to me, sorry I couldn't help you more."_

"_Thanks any way and if you do see them can you give me a call," he then handed her a card with his name and number on it. It said his name was Kraven._

_The Death Dealers left after that and Christina went to the back to see Selene and Michael to tell them what was going on._

_Christina got out her key and unlocked the wooden door blocking the steel door that was keeping Selene and Michael safe from unwanted guests._

"_There gone," Christina said as she opened the door to see Selene with her gun pointed at the door. "You don't have to worry, im the only one with the key to this door and there's no way anyone is gona get it from me."_

"_Sorry I just like to be prepared, just in case the enemy finds us."_

"_It's ok I'm used to it."_

"_So is it ok for us to leave?" asked Michael._

"_I wouldn't leave right now if I was you, the guy who came in here didn't look like he was gona leave right away, and I know the look. Oh and he left this card."_

"_Oh my gosh it's him."_

"_Its who?" asked Michael who then looked at the card and knew who she was talking about._

"_Who is this guy?" asked Christina._

"_His name is Kraven and he really has it in for us, he already tried to kill us before we started running," explained Selene._

"_Oh I think I've heard of him, he has a bad rep around here."_

"_That's not a surprise."_

"_Well if you need some help I have just the vamps."_

"_No way its vamps that are after us in the first place," said Michael._

"_Well you can trust these vamps, their sisters and their rebels and they also have a big problem with this Kraven guy, they don't trust just any vamps, I even think they trust more lycans then they do vamps so Michael has a better chance of them trusting him then you do Selene."_

"_Well any vamp who dislikes Kraven as much as I do I can definitely trust," answered Selene._

"_Well then I will bring you to them, we can go through the secret sewer entrance I made, they live in a crypt in an old cemetery that is out of use."_

"_Ok well then let's go."_

_----------_

_In the cemetery_

_----------_

"_Hello anybody home?" asked Christina as she entered the crypt._

"_Well, well, well if it isn't Christina and who are your friends?" asked the tall, black haired, dark eyed girl who spoke first._

"_Nice to see you to, Kathleen, and Sonja this Selene and Michael, enemies of one of your enemies, Kraven."_

"_Well then nice to meet you, any enemy of Kraven is a friend to us," answered the girl named Sonja. She was taller, had reddish/auburnish hair, and brown eyes, she also had a bigger build then her sister._

"_Well we're running from him," said Michael._

"_Why?" asked Kathleen._

"_Because he's trying to kill us because we killed his leader," answered Selene._

"_Oh well then that's a good reason. Well if you need someplace to hide you can stay here, no one has broken into this crypt since we moved in," said Sonja._

"_Thanks, we need some help, it's more then just Kraven who is after us, it's all the Death Dealers who followed Viktor the guy we killed."_

"_Well you got it, and Christina here can find more help if you want it, she has more connections then the President or Queen," said Kathleen._

"_Thanks we can use all the help you can get," said Selene._

_----------_

_I hope you liked this chapter, please review and I will update soon._

_----------_


	3. Money and Laughs

_**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor profit from Underworld and even though I love the movie I never own or profit from it._

_**Chapter Summary:** A new character joins Selene, Michael, Christina, Kathleen, and Sonja and she has brought along something that will help them a lot in their battle against the Death Dealers and with her comes more help. Also the comic relief comes in to make everyone laugh, and want to smash something over her head._

_**Chapter 3:** Money and laughs_

Well, Christina must really have connections because she did like Kathleen said get more help, and the help she got was definitely good help.

"Selene, Michael, Kathleen, and Sonja this is Riley," introduced Christina. "Riley this is Selene, Michael, Kathleen, and Sonja."

"Hello," said Riley.

"Nice to meet you," said Michael.

"What do you have that you can contribute to help us with the battle?" asked Sonja.

"Well I have money, and a really big house that can house everyone, and I have tons of weapons and a big armory with all necessary weapons that can kill anything or anyone," answered Riley.

"Oh well yah that can help us," said Sonja a little surprised with Riley's answer to her question.

"Hey am I late for this little meeting?" asked a woman from the doorway to the crypt.

"Yes Tara, as usual you are late and already getting on my nerves," answered Sonja.

"Now Sonja, be nice we don't want blood, remember I don't want to have to clean the carpets, blood doesn't come out easily," said Kathleen.

"Sorry but she just makes me so angry," said Sonja.

"Ok Sonja just calm down," said Christina.

"Well if you're done arguing now I think we should head over to my place to finish this meeting, I have people waiting for us," exclaimed Riley who was a little impatient just standing around watching Sonja complain about how annoying Tara was.

"Ok, Riley's right we should head over now, it's getting light outside and all of you will burst into flames if we walk in the light, that is everyone but Michael of course," explained Christina.

"Christina's right we should get going now, and I'm starting to get a little hungry, I haven't eaten in days," said Selene who was looking a little paler then usual.

They all left the crypt and started to head to Riley's mansion, and get some blood for Selene who was about to fall over from need of blood. Finally after 15 minutes they stopped in front of the biggest mansion they had ever seen, everyone that is instead of Riley, and Christina of course. It was even bigger then the mansion Selene once lived in, in London, and that was a big mansion.

"This is your house?" asked Michael, a little stunned by the size of Riley's house.

"Yep this is it. Well come on in and I'll show you around and introduce you to some of my housemates," said Riley as she began to walk up to her enormous house.

They all followed Riley into the mansion. When they entered the mansion, right away they saw the huge front room with nice furniture, a big hanging chandelier, nice glass top tables, red roses, rugs, and pictures of everything from scenery to regular people doing everyday things. Selene's first impression of the room was that it was far nicer and not as fancy smancy as her old mansion (by the way Selene never liked the whole fancy smancy thing).

"Well this is definitely a nice front room you have here Riley. How much did all this cost?" asked Sonja.

"Probably a lot more then you could ever afford," answered Riley.

"Yah you're probably right," said Sonja.

"Well then I'll show you around now," said Riley.

They walked into the front room and then through a big door.

"This is the meeting room," explained Riley as they entered the huge light red room with a huge table and many red velvet covered chairs and a huge big screen plasma TV hanging on the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"Nice meeting room," said Kathleen.

"Thanks. Well let's keep moving there is a lot more to see."

They then walked through another door and into what seemed to be a living room.

"This is one of the lounging around rooms."

It was another big room. It had a big screen TV, many reclining chairs, a big comfy couch, and a big table in the middle of the room. Then they went through another door and entered another room that seemed to be an office of some sort, and sitting at the desk was a tall very muscular man with messy black hair with bleach blond tips, and he had dark blue eyes.

"Tom get out of my chair and move away from my desk," said Riley in a very annoyed voice.

"Oh sorry Ri I didn't know you would be back so soon, and who are these people with you?" asked/said the man at the desk.

"Well I am back so move, and these are the visitors I said I was bringing back with me."

"Oh well, I am moving now and you can introduce me to these visitors or ours."

"Kathleen, Sonja, Selene, Michael, and Tara this is Tom, and Tom this is Kathleen, Sonja, Selene, Michael, and Tara, and you already know Christina."

"Oh well welcome to our mansion," said Tom.

"Thank you, you have an amazing mansion. My old mansion was nothing compared to this," said Selene.

"Well we can continue our tour later if that's ok with you, because we should really call a meeting, Tom go get everyone and tell them to go to the meeting room," said Riley.

"Ok, I'll be right back, and by the way are you a hybrid, Michael?" asked Tom.

"Yes," replied Michael.

"Thought so," said Tom. "Well I'll be right back."

Then Tom left the room and they all followed Riley back into the meeting room to wait for the other members of her enormous mansion.

----------

I hope you like the cliffhanger. If not then don't worry because the next chapter will come soon and it will be worth the wait. Please review and I'll update soon.

----------


	4. Markus

_**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor profit from Underworld. Although it is an awesome movie, and I cant wait for the next one that comes out next year in January._

_**Chapter Summary:** While Selene and Michael meet the rest of the mansions residents and have a meeting on how to deal with Kraven, in London Markus has awoken and he isn't too happy with everything that has happened._

_**Chapter 4:** Markus_

----------

In The Mansion

----------

"Hey everyone down stairs for a meeting," yelled Tom as he walked down the hall way calling everyone down for the special meeting.

"What kind of meeting Tom?" asked a tall, thin, short brown haired, blue eyed lycan. "And is there food?"

"A special meeting and yes there will be food Ally."

"Ok, I'll go wake up Dena."

"Ok but be careful, you know how she is if you awake her from her slumber."

"Don't worry I'll be careful," said Ally as she walked down the hall to Dena's room.

Dena is a medium height, medium build, burgundy haired, green/brown eyed, lycan who really hates being woken up from her peaceful slumber.

"Hey Dena time to wake up Riley's calling everyone down for a meeting, and please don't hurt me Tom told me to wake you up," said Ally in a worried voice.

"Why, why, why do you people always have to wake me up when I'm having a good dream, and this better be a very important meeting or I am going to hurt someone, no matter what George says about getting blood out of the carpet," said Dena in a very tired, and angry voice when she got out of her bed and walked to the door where Ally was hiding.

Ally then got away from the door and let Dena go past her so as not to get in the way of the grumpy lycan.

----------

In the Meeting Room

----------

"Well everyone is here now, so can we start so I can go back to bed," said the still tired and grumpy Dena.

"Yes Dena we can start now, but first I should introduce everyone to our visitors," answered Riley.

Riley went around the table and introduced everyone, one by one. First she introduced herself. She is medium height, thin, red haired, green eyed, and a vampire.

Second she introduced Tom. He is a Tall, muscular, bald (Vin Diesel bald), dark blue eyed, and also a vampire. Third she introduced Ally. Fourth she introduced Dena. Fifth she introduced George. He is a tall, semi thin, curly blonde haired, blue eyed lycan; he is also a very clean guy. Sixth she introduced Chris. He is a tall, slightly built, red haired, hazel eyed, vampire, and he is also very clean. Seventh she introduced Lisa. She is a short, has a medium build, has long brown hair, brown eyes and is a lycan. That was all the people in the mansion she could introduce because one member was gone away on a job. Then she had Christina introduce the people she brought.

Christina didn't have to introduce herself because everyone in the mansion knows who she is, so she just began to introduce everyone else. First she introduced Tara. Tara is Christina's employee at the pub; (although even when she does go to work she is always late) she is tall, medium built, green eyed, and a human like Christina. Second she introduced Kathleen and Sonja. Last she introduced Selene and Michael. Selene is tallish, nicely built, has short black hair, blue eyes and is of course a vampire. Michael is tall, muscular, has shortish dark brown hair, dark blue eyes and is of course a hybrid, but not only everyone knew that so when they did they didn't believe it because to them the only hybrid they knew of was Alexander Corvinus who is long dead and gone.

"You're really a hybrid?" asked Ally.

"Yah," answered Michael.

"But how?" asked George.

"Well about 2 ½ months ago I was bitten by a lycan named Lucian…"

"Lucian. You were bit by Lucian?" asked Riley who was a bit stunned, because she knew he was a hybrid but she didn't know it was Lucian who bit him.

"Yah you know who he was?" asked Michael.

"Was?"

"Yah he was killed, didn't you know that?"

"No I didn't, and he was my brother," at that every one of the mansions visitors looked at Riley with a stunned look on their face.

"But how could he be your brother, you're a vampire and he was a lycan?" asked Selene who was a bit more shocked because she thought she knew everything about Lucian.

"Well he's my step brother, we had the same dad but different moms, and you probably didn't know that Selene because when my mom became pregnant she left the pack and didn't tell my dad because she knew that one of them would be killed and she knew it would be her, but my mother told me about my father and brother, although they knew nothing about me,"

"Oh, well that explains it, and let me guess he's older?" asked/guessed Selene.

"Yah, oh I'm sorry Michael I interrupted you before you could tell us how you became a hybrid, you only told us how you got the lycan part, so please continue."

"No problem," answered Michael, who then continued his story. "Well after Lucian bit me I went to Selene for help because she saved me from him before he could kill me although I really don't think he would've killed me but at that point I didn't know anything. Well I ended up back with Lucian after a while and then we were in the lycan lair when Viktor attacked and Kraven shot me with Silver Nitrate bullets and I was slowly dieing and then when Lucian was also slowly dieing he told a vampire to bite me because a lycan/vampire is stronger then both so they did and I became a hybid."

"Wow, well who was this vamp who bit you?" asked George.

"Well I don't know if I should tell," said Michael.

"No it's ok, I'll tell them," said Selene. "It was me, I bit him."

----------

In London

----------

_**2 Months Ago**_

_The dead lycan scientist's body still lay on the floor of the room where the 2 still sleeping elders used to lie and where only one elder lies now. The dead lycans blood poured out of him and onto the floor where it flowed onto the seal above the elder Markus slept. The blood flowed into the seal and into the coffin where it poured into Markus' mouth. Markus' organs slowly begin to get rehydrated and all of a sudden his eyes open, but there is something different, his eyes aren't the usual vampire blue, their hybrid black._

_**Present Time**_

"Did you here that?" asked the blonde haired female vampire.

"Yah where is it coming from?" asked the male vampire beside her.

"I think it's coming from the elder room," answered the blonde.

"Lets check it out."

They walked to the elder room, opened the doors and were shocked by what they saw. They saw the seal, sealing in Markus' coffin slowly turn and come out of the floor. They walked over to the coffin and moved it so it was on its side and they could see why it had suddenly moved. They saw Markus and he was awake and almost fully rehydrated and he didn't look all that happy. They opened up the coffin, got his robes and got blood, but they didn't at first notice his black eyes.

"Markus we didn't know you had awaken we are extremely sorry my lord," said the blonde.

"You should be sorry girl but I don't want to talk to you I want to talk to Viktor, where is he?" asked/demanded Markus.

"Viktor is dead my lord, he was killed by Selene almost more then 2 months ago."

"WHAT," yelled Markus who is now more then just angry he is now revengeful.

"Buy the way my lord how did you know that Viktor was awake?" asked the male vampire.

"The lycan's blood that awoke me brought memories with it and one of them had Viktor in it, and buy the way why wasn't I awoken before Viktor, and tell me the truth and tell me now or one of you wont leav this room."

"Well Selene awoke him, my lord, she said she needed his wisdom."

"Where is Selene now?" asked the now very vengeful hybrid elder.

"We think she might be in Paris, Kraven is there still searching for her but he's looked everywhere and still hasn't found her or the hybrid she is with, you know about the hybrid don't you?"

"No, and call Kraven and tell him to come back, I need to talk to him."

"Right away my lord." And at that the 2 vampires left the room.

"I will avenge the death of Viktor, and that vampire and Hybrid will both pay."

----------

I know another cliffhanger but don't worry I will update soon, I promise. Read and Review please.

----------


	5. News from London

_**Disclaimer:** I still neither own nor profit from Underworld. I do on the other hand own the characters I made up._

_**Chapter Summary:** Markus is now awake and a spy of the rebels arrives with some disturbing news. Kraven finds Selene and Michael but they get away with a little help, but they can't stay hidden for much longer._

_**Chapter 5:** News from London_

In the mansion they were just about to finish their meeting when the last member arrived. He was a human with a medium build, medium height, green/gray eyes, and short, spiked black hair.

"Well, well what took you so long getting back Ti (Ty), we thought you would have been back days ago," said Riley who introduced the man as Ti.

"Well I was a little held up," he answered. "I have some very important and disturbing news to tell you."

"Well what is it?" asked Dena.

When he told them everyone in the room except Tara had their mouths drop open and their eyes open wide.

"Markus has awakened."

"What!" yelled Riley.

"How?" asked Selene. "All the elders are dead, who could have awakened him?"

"Well supposedly it was the cause of a lycans blood that flowed into his tomb," said Ti.

"Oh no," said Selene. "It's all my fault. I was the one who brought the lycan there in the first place."

"Selene it is not your fault. You weren't the one who didn't clean up, that was Viktors fault for not asking anyone to clean it up, and he was the one who killed him in there in the first place," added Michael.

"Yah Selene we know you wouldn't do anything like that purposely and we just met you," said Kathleen.

"Ok now that that's settled, what should we do next?" asked Tom.

----------

In an Ally in Paris

----------

"What do you have for me?" asked the dark haired Kraven.

"We have an idea of where they are my lord," said a tall also dark haired male vampire behind Kraven.

"Well come out with it."

"We saw someone with Selene's description go into an old cemetery a couple blocks away."

"Well let's go then I'm getting tired of chasing her around the world."

They walked out of the ally and down the street towards the cemetery. When they got there they looked around until they saw some boot tracks in the ground. They followed them till they got to an abandoned crypt, or so they thought until they entered it. It had nice carpets, furniture, a sound system, and a 27 inch flat screen TV.

"This isn't an abandoned crypt," said the male vampire.

"Of course it's not you idiot," said Kraven in an annoyed voice. "But where are they?"

They left the crypt and went to try to look somewhere else for Selene and Michael.

----------

At the Mansion

----------

"Well if we're going to stay here me and Kathleen had better go get our stuff from our crypt," said Sonja.

"Ok, are you gona be ok by yourselves or should I go with you?" asked Tom.

"We'll be ok. We can take care of our selves."

----------

At the Crypt

----------

"Uh Sonja I don't think our crypt is completely safe anymore," said Kathleen as they walked into the crypt to see that it had been broken into. The door had been kicked in, the furniture had been moved, and there was the scent of vampires that weren't them or Selene.

----------

Back at the Mansion

----------

Sonja and Kathleen walked into the mansion and right away Christina knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" Christina asked.

"Selene and Michael may be in trouble," said Sonja.

"Why?" asked Christina.

"Our crypt was broken into and there was the scent of other vampires."

"Kraven," said Selene.

"Yah probably," said Riley. "Breaking into crypts definetly sounds like something he would do."

"Well then we really have to start to plan what our next move is now," said Dena.

"Yah, yah, but I heard that there was gona be food here," complained Tara.

"Why you little, we are being hunted down and you're thinking about food. I'm going to kill you," said Sonja.

"Well if you're going to kill her please do it outside because ive tried to get blood out of carpet and it's not easy," said George.

Everyone just looked at him, and then Riley spoke up.

"Oh I forgot to tell you George and Chris are gay, if you wanted to know."

"Well that explains the cleanness," answered Sonja.

----------

I know another cliffhanger but I just love cliffhangers. Please read and review and I will update soon.

----------


	6. Hunting

_**Disclaimer:** I still do not own nor profit from Underworld or its characters._

_**A/N:** I know you readers do not like the cliffhangers so in this chapter I will try my best to stay away from cliffhangers._

_**Chapter Summary:** The mansion crew goes out hunting for Kraven. They also all get new gadgets and vehicles from Christina, Riley, and Ti._

_**Chapter 7:** Hunting_

The night hadn't exactly gone the way Selene and Michael and hoped. Markus has awakened in London, and Kraven is hot on their trail. The only good thing that happened that night was running into Christina and getting help and a place to hide out. Their meeting had come to an end an hour ago and now everyone one was eating. It had been a whole 2 days since Michael and Selene had eaten so they were super hungry. Selene had 3 packs of blood and Michael had eaten 2 whole steaks and a glass of blood.

"You haven't eaten in a while have you?" asked Ti.

"We haven't eaten in 2 days," said Selene who had just finished her 3rd pack of blood.

"Oh well that explains why you're eating/drinking so much," said Ally. "I don't even eat that much and I eat a lot."

"She's telling the truth, she eats, like, every hour on the hour," said Dena. "It's kind of sad because she eats so much yet she doesn't gain a pound of fat."

"Well, well who are our visitors?" asked a voice from the doorway.

"Mom, you're back," said Christina. "Is uncle here to?"

"Yes he is here. Bob get in here."

"I'm coming Tamara, hold your horses," said a male voice from the front room.

The man and woman walked into the dinning room. The woman was approximately 5'9", medium built, had long wavy strawberry blonde hair, and blue eyes. She wore a red long sleeve v neck shirt, a long black skirt, a knee high black boots. She also wore a long black jacket. The man was approximately 6', muscular, was bald, and had brown eyes. He wore a black t-shirt, black pants, black army boots, and a black leather jacket.

"Selene, Michael, this is my mother Tamara and Bob's my uncle."

"Ha ha you said Bob's your uncle," laughed Tom who had a bit too much wine with his food.

"Yah yah Tom I get it now shut up," said Christina.

"Well guess who we saw on our way here," said Bob.

"Uncle you know I hate guessing games, just tell us," answered Christina.

"Ok, ok, you're so touchy. We saw Kraven and a group of his lackies."

"Well that's it. I've had enough, it's time to go hunting," said Riley.

"Riley's right, and we've been running from Kraven enough, it's time we confronted him," answered Selene.

Everyone agreed with that, so they went to go get ready for their hunt. When everyone was dressed in their hunting clothes, Christina and Ti led them to the armory. When Sonja saw the armory she was in shock, she loves guns.

"Well for you who like big powerful weapons we have an assortment of big machine guns with, sliver, silver nitrate, or uv bullets, your pick. We also have smaller guns with the same ammunition. We do also have regular bullets if you would prefer that. You can also add a silencer or laser target if you want," explained Ti.

"If you like the sharp pointy sort of weapon, we have a lovely assortment. We have small daggers, medium daggers, and large daggers, some silver. We also have machetes if you like the really the really big, pointy sort of weapons," explained Christina.

"Well let me see, so many to choose from," said Sonja. "It's so hard to pick. Well I think I will have 2 of the machine guns, one with silver bullets and the other with UV bullets. I will also take four of the smaller guns with 2 with silver and 2 with UV. Also I would like 2 of those medium guns, with laser targets, and silencers, same bullets as the 2 machine guns. Also I would like one of those big silver daggers and one of those machetes."

"You really like guns don't you?" asked Ti.

"How'd you guess," said Sonja in a little more then sarcastic voice.

Everyone else got their weapons as well and then Christina brought out her special toys.

"Now that you all have your weapons I have some more toys for you," she said. "If you didn't already know I like technology and am kind of a scientist. Over the years I have invented all sorts of technology. On this table in front of you I have many of my inventions. Over here I have a tracer. It's kind of like a gps that tracks down vamps and lycans. It can tell where a vamp is by the temperature of their body. A vamps body temperature as you all may know is colder then the human and lycan body, they also have a different heat signature, it is cold all the way around but in the center there is just a bit of heat. It can tell where a lycan is also by there body temp. A lycans body temp as again you all may know is warmer then a human's and vampire's body. There body temp is about 2 times that of a human and about 10 times that of a vamp. Also vamps and lycans have a DNA that is so different from that of anything/anyone else that you can tell by magnetic pulses that come from the gps.

This gadget is a stunner. It does exactly what it means; it stuns the vamp or lycan. The only difference is that it keeps the vamp or lycan awake it just kind of paralyzes them so that we can question them without having to chain them down.

And the last gadget I have here is a 4 in 1 deal. It is a 2 way radio, a tracker, a mini cam, and a mini recorder. You can plant the mini cam and mini recorder in any place you want and they are untraceable except by us, and while you plant them you can also use the tracker as a TV screen and the 2 way as headphones and still use them to talk to other people in the group and still use the tracker to track other people in the group."

After that everyone took 1 of the 4 in 1 deals and 1 person in each of the hunting groups gets 1 tracer and 2 stunners.

When everyone had there weapons and their technology Riley took them down to the garage.

"Well I thought that because none of you have a vehicle of any kind so go ahead and take your pick, there's lots to pick from," said Riley as she waved her hand around the garage where there were at least 50 vehicles of all kinds.

"Oh I know what I want," said Sonja as she raced over to a sliver Kawasaki ninja motorcycle.

"Good choice," replied Riley.

"I think I'll take the black viper over there," said Michael.

"What would you like Selene?" asked Riley.

"Well I think I'll just share the viper with Michael, if that's ok," replied Selene.

"Yah that's ok. Kathleen how about you?" asked Riley.

"I think I'll go with the dark violet mustang over there," Kathleen said as she pointed to the violet 67 mustang.

"Ok so we're all ready now so everyone in your cars and lets get hunting."

"I'll go with Selene and Michael," said Christina.

"I'll go with Sonja, on my bike," said Tom.

"Me, Ally and George will go with Kathleen," said Dena.

"And Chris, Bob, and Tamara will go with me," said Riley.

"What about you Ti, who will you go with?" asked Christina.

"I guess I'll go with you, Selene, and Michael, if that's ok," replied Ti.

"Ok then lets go."

----------

In the empty streets of Paris

----------

"Well, well look who we have here," said Kraven when he saw Selene and Michael drive passed them. "Let's follow them."

Kraven and his lackies followed Selene's car to the place where they were meeting everyone else. When they got there Selene, Michael, Ti, and Christina got out of the car and walked up to the group. "We didn't find anything," said Selene. "Did you?"

"No, nothing," answered Riley, Tom, and Dena.

"Well you weren't looking very hard now were you," said an all too familiar voice from behind them.

"Well, well Kraven, we were just looking for you," said Riley. "And look at this, you found us instead."

"Yes I did, and it's a good thing I did because I've been looking for you."

"Well here we are," said Selene. "Now what do you want?"

"You know what I want Selene. I want you and Michael," answered Kraven.

"Well you have to go through me and my crew first, you murdering son of a &$#," said Riley with her eyes so bright blue you could see the vengeance in them.

"And who are you?"

"I'm the step sister of a lycan you killed."

"And who would that be? I've killed a lot of lycans in my day."

"It was Lucian," she answered.

"Oh, well I didn't know he had a little sister. I would have sent you a note if id known."

"How dare you," she said as she pulled out one of her medium guns with UV bullets.

"Wait Riley," said Michael. "He tried to kill me and Selene, so if anyone gets to kill him it's me."

"So the hybrid is vengeful now," said one of Kravens lackies as Michael pulled out his medium gun with UV bullets.

"Well what are waiting for hybrid," said Kraven. "Why don't you shot me or are you waiting for permission from your girlfriend."

"Kraven, if you say one more word I will kill you slowly and painfully," said Selene.

"So now she speaks."

At that Selene shot him in the shoulder then the knee cap with just regular bullets. Then his lackies grabbed him and began to fire back. One of them shot Tamara in the shoulder with a regular bullet although Christina didn't know that and she ran at the lycan with her large dagger. But before she could stab him he opened his mouth and bit down on her neck. When he bit down she felt an excruciating pain first and then she took her dagger and plunged it into his neck. Then Ti ran to her and carried her back to the rest of the group as Kravens lackies dragged him away.

"He has lycan lackies?" asked Dena. "But I thought he despised them."

"He does but they can go out in the daylight and he can't," answered Selene.

"Why didn't you just kill him?" asked Riley, whose eyes, had started to darken.

"Because I have some questions for him, and I want him to suffer, not just die right away."

"Well we should get Christina back to the mansion. She was bitten by a lycan," said Ti.

"Are you alright Tamara?" asked Bob.

"Yah I'll be fine, it was just a regular bullet but I'm worried about my daughter, will she be ok?"

"She will, she's in good hands, Ti has dealt with humans that were bitten, before he knows what he's doing," said Riley.

They got back in their vehicles and sped back to the mansion.

----------

Please read and review. I'll update soon

----------


	7. The Change

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own or profit from underworld or its characters. I do however own the characters I made up. (if you've seen the movie or read the book you should know which characters they are)._

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in the update but I have had a major writers block but hopefully it is all gone. Well hope you like the chapter._

_**Chapter Summary:** While the group helps Christina through her change Kraven and his lackies head back to London after they get the call about Markus. What will the group do now?_

_**Chapter 7:** The Change_

When the group got back to the mansion, Christina was unconscious and bleeding badly. Ti brought her to their hospital wing and placed her on one of the beds. George and Chris walked into the room with their supplies and began to patch up Christina's neck (George and Chris are the mansions doctors/surgeons just so you know). They cleaned the wound and began to stitch it up, which wasn't exactly necessary because she would heal up pretty clearly with the lycan virus flowing through her blood stream. When they were almost done Christina woke up.

"Well hello sleeping beauty," said George who was finishing stitching up her neck.

"Hi," she said weakly. "What happened?"

"Well you were bitten by a lycan, killed him, then we brought you back to the mansion," answered Chris, who was cleaning up the bloodied cloths they used to clean up her wound.

"I knew that," she answered still weakly. "I meant what happened to Kraven, and if my moms ok."

"Oh," answered Chris. "Well Kraven got away and your mom is ok, she was just shot with a regular bullet."

"Ok that's good," she said as she fell back to sleep.

"Is she ok?" asked Tamara as she met up with George and Chris in the hall outside of the hospital wing.

"She'll be ok. For now anyway," answered Ti when he heard Tamara ask about Christina.

"What do you mean for now?"

"Well she was bitten by a lycan so she's going to go through a lot of pain in the next couple of days, and she's going to have to be locked up so she doesn't hurt herself or anyone else."

"Where are you going to lock her up?" asked Tamara.

"Well we have special rooms for just this case in the floor above the garage. They are decorated just like a normal room to make her feel more comfortable but when she changes there is a cage and she'll go in there as not to destroy the room or hurt herself with anything in it."

"Ok, well can I go see her?"

"Yes go right ahead," answered George.

----------

Somewhere in Paris

----------

"Kraven you have a call," called one of Kravens lackies.

"Who is it?" asked Kraven.

"It's Erica."

"What does she want?"

"Markus is awake."

Kraven then grabbed the phone and talked to Erica.

"When did he awake?" asked Kraven.

"He awoke 2 days ago but we couldn't get a hold of until now," answered Erica. "He wants you to come back to London."

"Why can't I just talk to him on the phone?"

"He wants to talk to you in person."

"Ok. I'm coming back, we'll leave tonight."

"Good, and have you found Selene and Michael yet?"

"Yes but they got away and we don't know where they went."

Then Kraven hung up and him and his lackies packed up, got in there cars and began the long drive and plane ride back to London.

----------

Back at the Mansion

----------

"Where are we going?" asked Christina as Ti brought her to the special room she was going to stay in for the duration of her change.

"You have to stay in a special room for a while so you cant hurt yourself or others during the first couple days of your change," answered Ti.

"Where is my uncle?" asked Christina. "I want him with me; I don't want to be alone through this."

"He's upstairs with your mom, and he will be staying there. But you wont be alone, I'll be in the room next to yours and I'll be with you the whole duration of your change," answered Ti.

"What can you do to help me? You're a human you haven't gone through any of the things I'm going to be going through."

"I may be human but I have been around a lot of people who have gone through the same change so I know what I'm doing and you should know that."

"I know but this is a little frustrating and scary for me."

"I know. I never told you this but I had a sister."

"You did?"

"Yes. But she like you became a lycan and I tried to help her through it as best as I could but I guess that wasn't good enough."

"What happened to her?"

"She ended up killing herself because she couldn't handle the change. But after that I kept trying to figure out away that newly changed lycans could go through their change a little more comfortably and safely. That's when I came up with the special rooms."

"Have they worked so far?"

"Yah, so far. I've only used them 3 other times but all those times they worked."

"Ok. Well then I guess I can give it a try and trust you. I have worked along side you for a long time so I don't know why I even doubted you."

"That's ok. You are going through a rough time. And I don't doubt that you're scared, it's a scary thing to go through. Just ask Dena, Lisa and Ally."

Then Christina went into the special room and Ti locked her in then went into the room next to hers. It would take a lot of work helping Chrsitina but Ti was used to hard work so he would help her through the change the entire time and would never give up and he knew that Christina would never give up either no matter how long it took and how hard it would be.

----------

Read and Review and I will update soon. Thank you to all my readers and your reviews.

----------


	8. Help

_**Disclaimer:** I neither own nor profit from Underworld. I only own the characters I made up including the mansion crew, and Sonja and Kathleen._

_**Chapter Summary:** Christina has her first change. The crew has another meeting and plan to gather more vamps and lycans to help them to find and defeat Kraven and Markus._

_**A/N:** Sorry about the wait, I had major writers block, and I mean major writers block. Well I hope you like this chapter and please remember to read and review._

_**Chapter 8:** Help_

It has been 1 whole night since Christina was bitten and she couldn't sleep because of all the memories of the lycan who bit her coming to her in her dreams. She learned that the lycan was quite old and was bitten just like he bit her. She also learned that he was involved in the battle that Selene and Michael were in when Selene killed Viktor. Also along with those memories came head splitting headaches that could make the toughest man cry. But no matter what happened to her Ti stayed by her side and tended to her when the headaches got really bad.

It was the afternoon after she had been bitten and she asked Ti what day it was because to her it felt like she had been in the room for days.

"It's Friday," answered Ti.

"Can you give me a calendar please?" asked Christina from inside her room.

"Sure." Then he grabbed the calendar and put it in her room through the slot in the wall.

Christina looked at the calendar then looked at Ti. "Tonight is a full moon," she said, a little worried because it would be her first full moon which meant it would also be her first change.

"Don't worry Christina, just because it's your first change doesn't mean you should get frightened, only the first change will be hard, the others will be better once you get used to it.

She didn't completely believe him but she did trust him so that was good enough for her.

----------

London

----------

"Kraven's back my Lord," said Erika as she entered Markus' office.

"Good, send him to my office right away, I wish to speak to him," answered Markus.

Markus had arrived back at the mansion in the afternoon with plenty of information about Selene and her hybrid. He now knew that they were in Paris and had found plenty of followers to help her beat him and probably now Markus, because she more than likely knew that he was awake.

"Markus calls for you my Lord," said Erika when Kraven entered the mansion.

"I'll be right there," answered Kraven.

"Now my Lord," Erika said with a voice that was just a little frightened to speak to Kraven that way.

Kraven walked to Markus' office (which used to be his office) and kneeled down at the desk to show his respect to the Hybid elder.

"Stand," Markus said.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about my Lord?" asked Kraven who already knew what he was there for.

"I wish to speak about the fact that Viktor was awaked before me, Amelia was assassinated, you were working with the lycans, a hybid was made, I was made a hybrid, and oh yes, Viktor was killed by one of our own death dealers who is associating with the hybrid."

"Yes well it is a very long story my Lord."

"I don't care Kraven just tell me what I want to know," replied Markus in a more then annoyed and angry gruff voice.

Well Kraven told Markus everything he wanted to know, but that didn't make him any happier, if anything it made him angrier, more upset and more set on revenge against Selene and her hybrid.

----------

The mansion in Paris

----------

It is almost time for the full moon and Christina could already feel the change coming. Ti was watching her even more closely then he had been the day before. He gave her plenty of water and began to get her cage and chains ready for when she changed so that she couldn't escape or hurt herself.

"It hurts so much," said Christina who was getting ready for her change as well while trying to stay conscious while her head and body ached as if she had just been hit by a semi truck moving at top speed.

"I know it does and it will hurt even more when you actually change," replied Ti.

"What should I do to get ready?" she asked.

"Well first you have to be wearing very loose clothing so as not to hurt yourself."

"Is a housecoat alright?"

"Yah that will do."

"Are you going to help me get into the chains?"

"Yes I will, if you want me to help."

"Ok, I just wanted to know."

"It is almost time, you should start to get into the cage and into the chains right now," said Ti as Christina exited her bathroom wearing a long blue housecoat.

It was time for the full moon and Christina was chained up in her cage. Dena, Ally, Lisa, and Bob entered Christina's room to help her through the change.

Bob looked out a small window at the top of the room then he spoke. "It's time."

Everyone else looked out the window and saw the full moon clearly in the sky.

All of a sudden the group heard an ear splitting scream and they turned to look at Christina. He body began to convulse and she screamed even louder. Sonja entered the room and looked a little concerned. "Is she going to be ok?" Sonja asked.

"She'll be fine, that's just what happens during a lycans first change and if you can't handle it then please leave it won't be done for a while anyway," said Ti who also looked a little concerned but only because he didn't want her to go through what his sister had gone through.

Her bones began to shift positions and she scream louder again, then her face began to change and her nose grew to look like that of a wolf, her hands grew and the joints cracked and changed positions. During all this she began to scream louder and louder every minute. Then Bob noticed that something was wrong, she seemed to be forcing the change.

"Christina relax please, don't force the change just let it happen no matter how much it hurts it will hurt more if you force it," Bob yelled to Christina over her screams but he thinks that she heard him because she began to relax a little.

It took another hour for her change to complete itself and Christina's body was slumped against her chains and was heaving with exhaustion from her 2 hours of changing. It was finally over and now Christina could rest until her instincts kicked in and she would try to escape or try to hurt herself.

----------

Upstairs in the Mansion in Paris

----------

Sonja came back upstairs after seeing how Christina was and walked in on Riley talking with more visitors.

"How is she?" asked Tamara worried about her only daughter.

"According to Ti she's doing fine, but she's going through a lot of pain."

"Well if Ti says she doing fine then she probably is doing fine."

"Sonja, Tamara can you come here and get everyone else I want you to meet some more visitors who are willing to help with the battle," said Riley from the meeting room doorway.

"Ok but I think someone should stay with Christina as she goes through her first change," said Tamara.

"Ok, let Ti stay down there but get everyone else up here."

"Shouldn't Bob stay with her, he is her Uncle."

"Yes I know but Ti has done this type of thing before and he knows what he's doing," replied Riley.

"Fine," agreed Tamara.

Tamara and Sonja went back down to get Bob, Dena, Ally, and Lisa and as they went down the stairs everyone else came down the stairs from upstairs.

After everyone, except Ti of course were in the meeting room Riley introduced them to the 5 new comers.

First Riley introduced a tall, medium built, female lycan who seemed to be the leader of the new group. She had long black hair, brown skin, and brown eyes, and Riley said her name was Vandhana. Then she introduced another female lycan who seemed to be second in command. She was tall but not as tall, also medium built, had medium dark brown hair, brown skin and also brown eyes, and her name was Jyotsna. Even though these two lycans looked a like they were surprisingly enough not related. Then Riley introduced a male lycan named Logan. He was tall, quite muscular, also had brown skin and brown eyes, and had short black hair with blond tips. Then Riley introduced another male lycan and his name was Jonathon. He was tall, muscular, brown skinned, brown haired, and brown eyed. Also Vandhana and Jonathon were married. Last Riley introduced the youngest of the group, she looked to be about 6 years old and like her mother and father (Vandhana and Jonathon) she is a lycan. She was of course very short and small but not to thin, she of course has brown skin, brown eyes and like her mother she has black hair. Her name is Rin.

When Riley finished introducing the new group she introduced everyone else to them, everyone of course except Christina and Ti.

Then Riley explained to the mansion crew that she already told the new group about what there problem was and that the new group wanted to help. They had a short meeting about there plans and then they heard a loud roar from downstairs and they all rushed to see what had happened.

When they got down stairs they saw Christina out of her chains but still in her cage and trying to get out, Ti was getting out a syringe and some tranquillizer fluid to calm her down and keep her from hurting herself. He got the syringe ready but Bob grabbed it from him and started to head to Christina's cage.

"What are you doing?" asked Ti who went after Bob.

"You can't go in there, She can hurt you more then she can hurt me, and she's my neice."

"Fine go but if you get hurt it's your fault."

Bob went to Christina's cage and with the syringe in his hand he reached to her neck and before he could plunge it into her she turned and grabbed his wrist in her hand. He wrenched it from her grip and looked at the blood pour from the huge gash in his wrist where there was once skin. The new lycan named Logan entered the room and grabbed the syringe from Bob's hand and reached in to Christina's cage with the opposite hand and grabbed her underneath the chin then plunged the syringe into her neck and hit the plunger. It took about a minute but Christina finally collapsed onto the floor of the cage. Logan took Bob back out of the room and Chris took him to get stitched up.

After Bob got stitched up they all left Christina in her cage to rest and eventually change back. They all went upstairs to talk more about there plans and Ti was introduced to the newcomers and them to him.

Well now that the group had more help they had a better chance of beating Kraven and Markus and ending this long war between the vampires and the lycans and just between Kraven and Markus and the rest of the Death Dealers.

----------

Well hoped you liked the chap and again sorry for the delay. Please read and review, the more reviews the faster the updates will come.

----------


	9. Confrontation

_**Chapter Summary:** The group has been planning for 2 days, Christina has worked through her change, and now they are ready to go to London to confront Markus and Kraven._

_**A/N:** Sorry for the very long delay in the update but I had the worst writers block in the world._

_**Chapter 9:** Confrontation_

It has been two days since Christina's first change, and the new group came and everyone had finally finished planning their strike against Markus, Kraven, and the rest of the bad death dealers.

Christina moved backed into her regular room and was feeling a lot better and more aware of her change. Ti was surprised that Christina could control her changes so quickly but I guess it's because she's been around lycans almost her whole life so she just kind of caught on to their trick of controlling. That and probably because the lycan who bit her could control his change so it passed on to her through his DNA that mixed with hers when he bit her.

Because Christina is feeling better and the group has finished planning, they got ready to leave to go to London for their confrontation with the all to well known death dealers, Markus the elder and Kraven the kiss up. They packed up the vehicles with their weapons, food, and other necessities. Sonja had to put her stuff in Kathleen's car though because not all her weapons and stuff would fit on the back of her motorcycle. Christina stayed with Ti in Selene and Michael's car so that he could keep an eye out for her (I know, it's too obvious that he likes her but I cant help it).

Its a couple days ride to London so they had to stop off at camp sites and cheap motels (not like they couldn't afford a fancy hotel). Their first stop was at an abandoned camp site in the middle of no where. This way Christina and the other lycans of the group could run around and let off some stress without humans seeing them. It was a little passed midnight when Christina and the others had finished their run. Christina finished dressing and then she heard a noise in the woods behind her. She took a sniff and smelt vampires, and they weren't the vamps that she knew as her friends. She quietly raced backed to her friends at their camp site and warned them of the incoming trouble. Sonja of course was happy to hear of their trouble and had her weapons ready to fight of what ever came her way. All of a sudden vampires surrounded their camp and their little battle began.

Their battle had only been going on for 15 minutes and Sonja was fighting off 3 vamps when a fourth came from above. She didn't see him coming but Tara did and acted. Tara pulled out UV bullet gun and shot at the vamp when its sword was just centimeters from Sonja's neck. Sonja looked at Tara with a face of shock and surprise. She finished off the remaining vamps attacking her then she walked over to Tara. "Thanks" Sonja said to Tara. "You didn't have to do that you know I could have taken care of that vamp, I was just about to pull out my sword when you shot him."

"Yah well I wanted to and I thought your hands were a little busy with those other 3 vampires you were fighting," answered Tara.

"Yah well just because you saved me doesn't mean I'll stop hating you. I just won't try to kill you anymore, or at least I'll try not to kill you anymore."

"Well thanks, I guess."

It had been an hour and their battle was over. Of course the good guys won. Some of them were a little banged up but they weren't extremely injured. They kept one of their enemies alive so they could ask him some questions (he was the only lycan that came with the bad group) but Christina couldn't keep him alive he was the one who bit her. She walked over to him and he noticed who she was. "Is your neck a little sore princess," he said in a very sarcastic voice.

"You," said Christina in a very angry voice. "You're the one who bit me, you ruined my life, I will never be human again and it's your entire fault."

"I'm glad I helped."

That was it Christina couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't even look at his face without remembering her first change, all the pain she went though and how her life flashed before her eyes when he bit her. She flung out a small dagger hidden in her sleeve and plunged it into his chest over and over again. When she dropped her dagger Ti walked in and ran over to their prisoner. "Christina what did you do?"

"He was the one who bit me," she answered.

"I know but he was our only way of knowing any of Kravens plans."

"You knew and you still let him live. How could you do that? He ruined my life, it's his fault that I went through all that pain during my first change, I couldn't let him live."

"I know."

"No you don't you didn't go through that pain you have no idea how I feel." Right after that she sagged to the ground put her head in her hands and cried. Ti knelt beside her and grabbed her in his big arms. They just sat there for about an hour and then they fell asleep.

The next morning they buried the dead lycan, packed up and got back on the road. The whole trip was silent because Selene was driving, Michael was sleeping and Christina and Ti were still thinking about that morning and didn't want to talk about it.

It took like I said a couple days but they finally arrived in London. They couldn't just go straight to Markus and Kraven of course, that would be boring because not all the vamps would be there and they would be ready for a battle so they would have to wait till the afternoon when everyone would be there and not ready for a battle because they would be sleeping, it would be like an ambush in their own home. So the group stopped at a cheap motel not far from the mansion where they could keep an eye out for the vamps and still plan their attack without any interruptions. They got 2 rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys of course.

"So Selene, are you and Michael like a couple or something?" asked Riley.

"No, why would you ask such a question?" asked and answered Selene.

"I don't know maybe because you go everywhere together and never leave each others sides."

"Well we've been through a lot together and he's saved my life."

"Well also you look at him like Christina looks at Ti."

"Whats that supposed to mean?" asked Christina.

"Well Christina you do really suck at hiding your feelings and I saw you 2 at the camp site after that little battle and you looked very comfy," said Sonja.

"He was just comforting me I wasn't in the best of moods."

"Well still you cant tell us that you don't like him even just a little," said Riley.

"Ok, if it will shut you up I guess I like him at least a little, he is nice, strong, handsome, gentle and makes me laugh and smile when I'm upset. Ok I guess I do like him but don't a big deal out of it please."

"Fine but now we have to get Selene to fess up about her feelings," said Dena.

The girls talked all night and finally got Selene to fess up that she had feelings for Michael, it took a while but it happened. The next morning they planned out their attack and packed up the vehicles and bags with weapons and tech stuff.

It was finally afternoon and they were ready to leave. They all went in their same vehicles and left the motel. When they reached the mansion they were all pumped and ready to fight. Riley mainly was pumped to see Kraven so he could look into her eyes when he died at her feet. And Michael was ready to face Markus and kick his hybrid behind.

They entered the mansion through a basement entrance that Selene remembered from when she lived there. They then split up into 3 groups. One group with Riley, George, Tom, Jyotsna, and Ally went up one flight of stairs (Selene had a map of the place and gave everyone a copy so they all know where they're going) that would lead to the first floor and where the meeting room and lounge areas are. Another group with Dena, Chris, Vandhana, Jonathon, and Sonja went around the basement and then would meet up with the first group on the first floor. The last group was Kathleen, Tara, Ti, Selene, Michael, and Christina went to the second floor which when they're done is where everyone else will meet them before they go to the top floor to search for Kraven and Markus who will be hiding out on the top floor away from the action of course. Tamara and Bob stayed behind at the motel to look after Rin.

The groups went their separate ways but when the last group got to the second floor they ran into a little problem, Kraven and Markus actually weren't hiding, instead they were in the library on the second floor. "Well, well if it isn't little miss Selene and her hybrid lover," said the stupid bad haired vampire.

"Hello Kraven it's been a long time," said Selene.

"So this is the girl who killed Viktor and the hybid," said Markus from behind his body guard Kraven (ha, ha Kraven a body guard that's a laugh).

----------

Sorry, sorry, sorry for the long delay I had the worst possible writers block ever but I hope you like this and if it isn't long enough tell me and the next chap will be longer. Remember to Read and Review.

----------


	10. The Battle Begins

_**Chapter Summary:** The Battle has begun and Selene and Michael face off with Markus and Riley faces off with Kraven, but who will win._

_**A/N:** I hope you liked the last chapter and don't worry the next one will be longer, I hope. Remember to R&R._

_**Chapter 10:** The Battle Begins_

"Yes, and you must be the famous Markus I've heard so much about," said Selene.

"Yes and I am so glad we finally get to meet, I have many things I would like to talk to you about," answered Markus.

"Well actually I'm not much of a talker."

"Well then what should we do."

"I have an idea," said Kraven with a smug look on his face.

"Well we all know what you want to do Kraven but will you actually do something instead of hiding behind your bodyguards," said Riley from the library doorway. "Oh wait, where're they? Did you give them the day off? Oh that's so kind and so not like you," then she walked in with a big smirk on her face and a death glare in her eyes.

"Watch your mouth little girl before I make you."

"Ha, that's a laugh, how're you going to make me do anything and who are you calling little."

At that Kraven lunged at Riley but was cut short by Markus who grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Now, now Kraven don't be hasty, you can fight after we talk. Now Selene you know where something of mine is and I'm not letting you go until you tell me where it is."

"I don't know what you're talking about Markus," answered Selene.

"Yes you do but the only way I can find it is through your blood."

"Well you have to get through me to find out," said Micheal.

"You're nothing up against me hybrid, I could get to her, and your little friends before you could lay a claw on me."

"Micheal this isn't your fight it's just me and him because I think there is someone else who would like to fight with you isn't there." Selene said looking towards Kraven, the man who tried to kill him and her twice.

"Well then Selene should we begin," added markus changing into hybrid form with his wings, claws and the rest of him.

"Well who should I start with first, the hybrid or the little lycan girl," questioned Kraven to himself.

"How about a two for one special," answered Riley as she lunged at Kraven changing in midair.

"Wow I didn't know she could do that," said Christina from the library doorway.

"She can do a lot you don't know about and you can do them now to but be careful," said Ti from behind Christina.

Just then the hall became filled with vamps and the few renegade lycans. Christina jumped into the hall right when the blond vamp named Erika came running down. They rammed into each other and fell to the ground. "Get up lycan so I can kick your $$."

"You can try &!#," said Christina, with the worst death glare in her eyes they even looked red.

Erika lunged at Christina but Christina ducked and Erika flew over her and rolled down the hall, then Christina turned around right before Erika lunged again with teeth elongated and nails posed for a fight. Christina grabbed Erika's neck right before her teeth came in contact with her neck. Christina put Erika in a headlock and punched her in the stomach then Erika shook free and scratched Christina's face. "What was that? Is that all you got girlie?" asked Christina.

"You're gonna die for that lycan," hissed Erika.

"Bring it on blondie." Then Erika tried to kick Christina's legs out from under her but Christina jumped and kicked out at Erika's head which flew back and made her fall over. Then Christina landed on the floor again with her gun ready and posed at Erika's heart. Then when Erika tried to get back up Christina shot off a round of the UV bullets and Erika sizzled then turned to dust. "One down more to go," said Ti from behind Christina where he had been watching the fight.

"Did you enjoy that?" asked Christina. Just then a dagger came flying from behind Christina and went right through her knee cap which made her scream/howl with extreme agony.

"CHRISTINA!" yelled Ti.

He rushed over and she was on the ground yanking the dagger out of her leg then through it on the ground. "Are you OK? Can you walk?" asked Ti.

"I'm OK and I think I can walk," answered Christina.

"We should get out of here and get you to the car so we can patch you up."

"No I'll do OK but you should get out of here you can't compete with vamps or lycans, you don't have super strength."

"No I can't leave you and I'll do fine."

Christina couldn't fight with him and her leg was killing her so they just went on to fighting with the enemy instead of each other.

Back in the library

When Christina, Ti and the rest of the group was off fighting Selene and Markus were getting ready to fight. "So you think you can defeat me Selene?" asked Markus grinning as if he had already won. (he is so full of himself)

"I don't think, I know and right before I kill you you will look up at me and have to stare into the eyes of the one you, and Viktor thought you could beat," answered Selene.

"Well then enough talk, let's get fighting."

Just then Markus flew up and dived down at Selene seconds before she ducked and rolled out of the way then stood back up ready for his come back. He lunged at her with his claws posed and teeth ready to bite. She pulled out her guns and began shooting at him. He stumbled back but was still up. "You really think you can defeat me with measly guns Selene, I am the first vampire and now a hybrid you have to do better than that."

He then lunged at her and knocked her to the ground. He was inches from her neck but she wouldn't let him get any closer, she held his head back and turned it around, now she had the upper hand, until he took his wings and stabbed her shoulder with one of the claws of his wings. She screamed and jumped back up pulling the claw from her shoulder and putting herself in more pain. Just then Micheal turned from his fight with Kraven which was moving really slow and ran to knock Markus down and away from the injured Selene. He then changed right in front of Markus' eyes and dug his claws in Markus' shoulders. "Don't you touch her again you evil son of a &!#," growled Micheal.

"Oh that's so cute sticking up for your girlfriend like that," laughed Markus.

Then Micheal punched Markus straight in the nose with all his strength and was sprayed with blood as Markus' nose pretty much broke off. Then Markus threw Micheal off and he hit the bookshelves and was knocked out. After that Selene got up, her eyes the brightest blue you have ever seen, which with a vampire is not a good thing, and then she ran and jump kicked Markus in the face so blood sprayed her because of where his nose used to be. He then growled and lunged with his clawed wings jabbing at her with the claws and missing because blood was in his eyes and she ducked and swerved just in time to kick his feet out from under him and elbowed him right in the eye. Now Markus was getting tired and Selene could tell, so she grabbed two of his daggers and pinned Markus to the floor. Then she did just what she said she would, she stood over him and made him look into her eyes just before she killed him. "Told you I don't think, I know. Now you're gonna wish you had never come back and never went up against me."

"That's why Viktor favored you over everyone else, because you're a fighter and you never give up and you're just like him." Just then Selene took a sword that lie on the floor and put it to his neck but just before she decapitated him she said, "I was never like him and never will be." At that she sliced right through and his head rolled away finally to stop with his face up and a pool of blood where it last held its place. Then Selene got up and ran over to Micheal who was just waking up back in human form.

----------

I know I know what took so long but I finally finished this chapter and the next will hopefully be along soon. Remember to read and review. Oh the next chapter may be the last but you won't know until it's up so be patient and the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter comes.

----------


	11. The Battle Ends

_**Chapter Summary:** Markus is dead and only Kraven is left, will he live or will he die? You will find out soon. The battle will be over but what about the war?_

_**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update but I had homework and another big writers block that happens at least every time I finish a chapter. So remember to read and review, I really appreciate the reviews when I get them, and it makes me write more and slightly gets rid of my writers block. So please review._

_**Chapter 11:** The Battle Ends_

"Are you all right?" Selene asked Michael as he woke up and looked at her.

"Yah, I'll be fine don't worry about me, how about you?" answered and asked Michael.

"You know me, I'll survive."

Then Selene helped Michael up and they walked passed the lifeless (again) body of Markus. When they walked passed the body Michael looked at it and said, "You finally got what you deserved."

"Yes he did," answered Christina as she came limping into the room with Ti right beside her ready to catch her if she would fall.

"Are you two ok?" asked Ti.

"We'll survive," Selene and Michael said almost simultaneously.

"Where's Riley and the others?" asked Selene.

"I don't know, the last time I saw her she was fighting Kraven," answered Christina.

"SHE WAS WHAT?" asked/exclaimed Selene.

"Yah I saw her fighting him just before I started to kill off Little Miss Blondie vamp," said Christina.

"You killed Erika?" asked Selene.

"Yes."

"Good going."

Then the little group walked out of the library and went in search of Riley and Mr. Bad Hair. They had to go down the stairs and into the front hall till they finally found Riley facing the now exhausted looking Kraven.

"So, have you had enough, Kraven?" asked Riley sarcastically.

"Not yet little girl, I'm still getting started," said Kraven just trying to stay standing because he's out of breath.

"Just give up Kraven, you know you can't even stand up properly."

"I can stand just fine."

"Tell your legs that, nancy boy."

"That's it, you're going down little girl."

"Bring it on girly."

Then Kraven lunged at Riley, who struck him in the shoulder with her sword that she took off the wall in the library. Kraven fell and screamed in pain but unfortunately he got back up. Then he tried again and Riley ducked, spun and kicked him right between the shoulder blades so that he fell forward once again. Now Kraven was finally completely unable to stand and he turned around on his knees facing Riley with walk looked like fear in his eyes.

"So are you finally ready to give up?" asked Riley with pure victory in her eyes.

"No, never, I will never give up to the sister of a lycan," answered Kraven.

"Then prepare to die."

At that she raised her sword and was getting ready to strike when she was hit in the shoulder with a dagger. She spun around to see one of Kravens henchmen come to save his poor defenseless life.

At that Christina jumped in and shot the henchman with the UV bullets in her 9mm gun. Riley turned to her and mouthed thank you. Then Riley turned back to Kraven and swung at him with her new shiny sword with Japanese symbols etched into it that I have no idea what they say. She swung and slashed him from his left shoulder to his right hip. Then she lowered her sword and looked down at Kravens again and forever lifeless body and said, "I told you you couldn't make me shut up, and now you will be shut up forever once and for all."

Then Riley walked over to the others and they went to find the others and finish off their rivals in the mansion.

"Well, now that's what I call fun," said Sonja when they met up with everyone else.

"Oh yah now its time to party because I still have too much energy," said Chris who was holding up George who was hit in the leg with a silver bullet that he managed to pull out.

"Yah yah but first we have to clean up this mess," suggested Kathleen. "We don't want humans to find this and start an investigation."

"Kathleen's right, we don't want humans to find this."

"So where's the lighter fluid?" asked Dena who was helping Ally walk Lisa up to everyone else.

"No lighter fluid, it would attract too much attention," said Vandhana.

"You may be new but you are right," said Tom.

"Yah well I am smart."

"Yes you are," said Jonathon who came up and hugged his wife.

"Get a room you two," said Jyotsna who was holding up Logan.

"Very funny," said Jonathon.

Then they began cleaning up by gathering the bodies and putting them in a pile outside to burn them, and then they cleaned up the blood in the mansion which Kathleen and Jyotsna were in charge of because of their love for cleaning. After that they gathered together and got into their vehicles and drove back to where they were staying until they headed back to Paris.

----------

I know it took me a long time to update but I finally did because my internet doesn't work and I have nothing else to do. Please remember to read and review and I hope you like the chapter, if it's to short please tell me and if you have any other things you want to tell me please review. I'll try to update soon.

----------


	12. The End For Now

_**Chapter Summary:** Markus and Kraven have finally been defeated and the group finally gets to go home where they can relax and finally live in peace. At least for a little while._

_**A/N:** This is the final chapter in my fantastic fic but if you have any ideas for a new one or a sequel please review and tell me because I would really like your input and I need more things to keep me busy over the spring break. But remember to read and review. Thank you._

_**Chapter 12:** The End. For Now._

Every one was in their vehicles when Sonja finally realized something and called everyone to ask them something. "Hey does any know where Tara went, I didn't see her after the battle and I didn't see her leave with any of you?"

Then after calling almost everyone, Dena finally answered her. "She broke her arm and I called Bob to come and get her, so she went back to the motel."

"Oh ok, I was just wondering."

They got to the motel about 25 minutes after they cleaned up the mansion from the battle. They went up to the room that Tamara, Bob, Tara, and Rin were in. Right away, Vandhana and Jonathon went over to their daughter and gave her great big hugs. They were so glad to see her.

"So how did it go?" asked Tara who was holding her arm in a badly made sling and trying not to show how much pain she was in.

"It went perfectly. Now let me fix that sling of yours so your arm isn't in so much pain," answered Ti.

"Hey I think I made that sling pretty well," said Bob.

"Yah but it isn't quite right."

Then Ti got everyone with an injury of any kind to line up so he could see if they were injuries that could heal faster of slow. He didn't have to worry about the faster healing ones because those wounds would heal in an hour or so, but the slower healing wounds would take at least a week to heal for lycans and at least 5 days to heal for vampires. Ti got everyone patched up quickly and then everyone sat down and began discussing the battle and what would happen next.

"So, you cleaned everything up right?" asked Tamara who directed that question to her daughter.

"Yes mom we cleaned everything up and got rid of the bodies, don't worry," answered Christina.

"Good so what do we do now."

"Good question, any one have any ideas?" asked Kathleen.

"I got one," said Sonja.

"What?" asked Christina.

"I'm hopping on to my bike and going home so I can relax, hang out at the bar, do target practice at the mansion, and sleeping all day."

"Sounds good but I think that I'm going to work at the bar, sleep, and possibly hang out with someone if he says yes," said Christina looking straight at Ti.

At that Ti leaned over and kissed Christina. Then of course because of their lack of maturity, the group all ahhed in unison. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Very funny," replied Christina sarcastically.

Then because of Ti and Christina's show of affection Michael got up and walked over to Selene, then he leaned down and kissed her. "I can't be showed up by the human," he said.

Then they could all tell that Selene agreed because then she pulled him down and kissed him back. "I agree."

"Ok, ok would you four get rooms please," said Tom who was then hit by a pillow thrown by Jyotsna.

"Oh shut up, I think it's adorable."

"You think everything's adorable," said Logan.

Then everyone kept talking about what they were going to do when they got home.

"We're going to Vegas to gamble, go club hopping, and see shows," said Dena who was talking about herself, Ally, Riley, and Tom.

"Good idea but we're going to Italy to site see, go to beaches, shop, and spend time together," said Chris who was of course talking about himself and George.

"How about you Tara?' asked Christina.

"Well I was thinking of just working, yes I said working, shopping, and just traveling around Paris."

"Sounds fun and how about you Lisa?"

"I was thinking of getting a job and just relaxing, light and easy."

"How about you four?" asked Riley talking to Vandhana, Jonathon, Jyotsna, Logan, and Rin.

"Well, a little family traveling here and there and a lot of shopping, the shopping at least for me, Jyotsna, and Rin," answered Vandhana.

"Oh I forgot, how about you two?" asked Christina talking to her mom and uncle.

"Well I was just planning on doing the usual," said Tamara. "I don't know about your uncle."

"I was also just planning on doing the usual, minus the spying and more of that relaxing thing I've heard about."

At that everyone started to laugh in agreement. Then they all got packed up and headed back to their vehicles with again some of Sonja's stuff in Kathleen's car.

----------

Back in Paris

----------

Finally everyone unpacked their stuff at the mansion except for Sonja, Kathleen, Tara, and the newest people of course because they had their own homes to unpack at or crypts in Sonja and Kathleen's case.

"So we'll see you all another time," said Vandhana. "Just call if you need us again, we're here to help."

"Don't worry we will," answered Riley.

"Well now it's time to pack again, we have to go to Vegas as soon as we can," said Dena.

"Yah and I got to start my travels around Paris soon, but now I have to get some sleep so I won't be late for work tomorrow," said Tara.

"Yah well you'd better not be late because we've been away for a while so we have a lot of work to do," replied Christina.

Everyone laughed and some left to go home. Then everyone went their separate ways.

The battle has ended and everyone is home but what about the war. Everyone may be relaxing now but how long will that last.

----------

So what did you think, was it good, should I make a sequel? I could ask more questions but I can't think of anymore so if you have any answers or ideas please tell me in a review. Remember to read and review. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

----------


End file.
